The invention relates to a luminescent screen with a grid structure according to the generic part of patent claim 1. Such screens are known, for instance, from the German OS No. 26 47 660.
In the known screen, the luminescent substance is applied to a grid which is manufactured of a photosensitive layer, in that this layer is exposed behind a mask corresponding to the grid and is then treated for removal of the superfluous material in the manner known in applying photo grids. However, only the pit ratio of 1:1 generally prevailing in photo reproduction technology can be thus achieved. Due to the possible film thickness of from two through five microns (2 through 5 .mu.m), this means a pit depth which only corresponds to the possible peak-to-valley height of up to five microns (5 .mu.m) which is otherwise possible in roughening aluminum carriers. This lower depth of the grid interstices, however, represents a limitation of the possibility of improving the grid structure and, thus, the resolution of the screen.